This invention relates in general to physical development and in particular, to an improved apparatus and method for strengthing the body of individuals.
More specifically, the invention relates to a unique grid-like structure in the form of a rack which is suspended above the surface of water such as in a swimming pool whereby an individual can grasp segments of the grid above him while in the water and can move relative to the water in any direction by grasping other segments. The grid is adjustably supported above the water permitting it to be raised or lowered depending on the age of the individual and his or her progress in development.
In the area of physical development of individuals, it has long been recognized that it is important to develop strength and cardio-respiratory efficiency to contribute to good health. This is particularly true in children whose level of development at a young age influences his and her health as an adult. Physical development of children is not only important in the development of normal children but is essential to physically handicapped or mentally retarded children as well to provide a suitable means to overcome their handicaps with a strong physical development program. The important factor in physical development is whether the technique utilized contains motivating elements to encourge the development of the child or adult, whether normal or handicapped.
Many prior art devices have been relied upon to achieve physical development of individuals. But generally such devices have been deficient in several aspects. Many of the prior art devices simply can not be used by handicapped children. Other devices utilized for handicapped individuals, do not on the other hand, provide a sufficient degree of challenge to the normally developed individual. Moreover, none of the prior art development techniques achieve upper body development in individuals in conjunction with the natural buoyancy of water as an aid in support of the individual. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved apparatus to overcome such problems and aid in the development of an individual, normal or handicapped, in an effective and motivating manner.